


reprise: a tale of two blowjobs

by belatedwannable



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reunions, or so i hope, this is not a time travel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belatedwannable/pseuds/belatedwannable
Summary: For Jihoon and Woojin, a reunion concert brings back the best of memories along with a chance to reenact the past.
Relationships: Park Jihoon/Park Woojin, mentioned Lai Guanlin/Yoo Seonho
Kudos: 37
Collections: i'll meet you in my dreams | day 7: prophecy of hope





	reprise: a tale of two blowjobs

They’re finally doing it. A reunion concert with all eleven members. It’s taken years to coordinate with almost all of them cycling through the military, but they’re finally doing it. Most of the other couples have paired off to separate rehearsal rooms, each making the excuse to practice choreography. It’s a miracle that their relationships have survived this long, though some have certainly been more tumultuous than others.

When Seonho sweeps in to take Guanlin on a dinner date, Woojin and Jihoon have the biggest practice room all to themselves. Ever diligent, they find a new way to showcase their chemistry in “Wanna Be,” settling on deep bows to one another because they are and will always be idiots onstage. They have an additional duo piece that they’re working on, so they run a few tricks for that too. Jihoon remains in awe of Woojin’s strength, while Woojin admires how Jihoon’s body rolls fluidly to the music. They dance until they need to rest, collapsing on the floor in two sweaty and satisfied heaps.

Giving Jihoon an affectionate look, Woojin reaches over to intertwine their fingers. He knows where his lover’s mind is because his mind is there also, years away in a practice room like this one. They remember when it all began.

_Woojin and Jihoon are practicing “Lay Your Hands on Me” and when they finish, Jihoon ends up on his knees in front of Woojin. This is a familiar position for both of them, the formations for “Get Ugly” fresh in their relatively recent memory._

_Still on his knees, Jihoon turns around and finds a more significant bulge in Woojin’s pants than there was before, not that he was looking or anything. Biting his lip (as he always does when he tries to be sexy), he looks up at Woojin through his long lashes and says, “Is that for me?”_

_Woojin, confident and powerful onstage, gulps nervously and nods, lost for words. He’s been dreaming about Jihoon’s mouth for months and watching him in the mirror tonight proved to be too much for his self-control._

_Jihoon licks his lips and whispers, “I would love to take care of it, but only if I can have a kiss first.”_

_With no hesitation, Woojin reaches down, grasps Jihoon’s t-shirt collar in his fist, and meets him halfway for a kiss. It’s slightly too hard, there’s a hint of teeth scraping lips, and it’s a little sweaty. It’s not perfect, but it conveys Woojin’s desperate passion and Jihoon’s ardent reciprocation well enough._

_Before long, Woojin’s pants and underwear are pulled down to his thighs, just in case someone walks in and he needs to speedily be fully clothed once more. On his knees, Jihoon finally faces the erection he’s only gotten glimpses of through layers of fabric. His voice is full of appreciation when he says, “I knew you’d be big, but I didn’t expect you to be thick as well.” A smirk crosses his face as he observes Woojin begin to leak at the praise and he files that fact away to use at a later date. For now, he is a man on a mission and that mission is to deliver his very first blowjob._

_Equal parts eager and uncertain, Jihoon laps experimentally at the head, making Woojin gasp above him. He pulls back after a bit, blushing as he confesses, “I’ve never really done this before.”_

_Woojin closes his eyes, searching for words, any words. The truth is that he doesn’t care. He’s never done this before either, but even the slightest contact with Jihoon is enough to render him speechless. He eventually manages to grit out, “Whatever you do will be fine, I promise. This is my first time too and you’re doing great.”_

_In response to the encouragement, Jihoon tentatively takes the tip into his mouth and moves forward to take more of the length. He doesn’t know how to control his teeth, so they get a little too close to the sensitive skin, drawing a hiss out of Woojin that causes Jihoon to withdraw immediately._

_“Careful, Jihoon-ah. It’s fine, I’m fine, just be careful with your teeth.”_

_Jihoon nods. “Let me try that again.” This time, he opens his mouth wider and presses forward until he can’t take any more in. He doesn’t yet know how to control his saliva and it drips out of the corners of his mouth as he suckles gently on the mouthful he has. As he focuses on the feeling of a heavy cock filling him, he idly wonders whether he’s supposed to do anything with his tongue, but he settles for bobbing forward and back, absorbed in the dual tasks of holding his mouth open and keeping his teeth in check. What he lacks in skill, he makes up for in enthusiasm._

_Woojin doesn’t care about the mess or the lack of finesse. As far as he’s concerned, Jihoon’s mouth is pure heaven. It’s soft and wet and hot. Woojin doesn’t know what to do with his hands, so they hang by his sides, clenching and unclenching as waves of sensation flood his body._

_He doesn’t last long. If he thinks about it too much, he’ll admit it was an embarrassingly short amount of time, but he’s fantasized about this moment for so long that the reality overwhelms him._

_Jihoon swallows before pulling off immediately and wrinkling his nose. When he regains some semblance of composure, he sheepishly admits, “That wasn’t what I was expecting, but I’ll get used to it.” His hand reaches down to readjust himself before he rises to his feet, gently pulling up Woojin’s pants and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Let’s do it again sometime, yeah?”_

_Woojin chases his lips to capture them with his own. “Yeah. What about you? Can I touch you too?”_

_Jihoon drops one of his signature winks as he replies. “Later tonight. Maybe in the shower? But we should get back to practice, otherwise…” His voice trails off, reminding them both of the dreams and responsibilities that demand their constant attention._

_So, they get back to work for another hour or two before sneaking off to the shower, hand-in-hand._

Back in the present, Woojin comes back to reality when Jihoon uses their joined hands as leverage to roll himself over until he’s eye-to-eye with his lover, straddling his hips in a way that’s less than subtle. “Hi.” The word is breathed close and paired with a look brimming with playful lust. “So, I’ve been thinking about our first time. How about I try again since our paths have brought us back to a practice room together once more? I’ve gotten better, I promise.”

With a raised eyebrow, Woojin flashes a smile. “Oh, I already know that, but you’re welcome to stage a redemptive reenactment anytime.”

Jihoon shimmies Woojin’s pants and underwear down to his thighs once more. They’ve had far too many close calls to take any chances in public, though they’re fairly certain the other members won’t bother them. There was that one time with the fire alarm though…and the time with something stuck where it never should have been in the first place. Whenever they reunite, chaos is sure to follow.

As he eyes the familiar erection before him, Jihoon bites his lip. “You’re still perfect for me, still fill me so well.” He smiles fondly as precum beads around the tip and the length twitches, Woojin’s arousal spiking at the praise. Some things never change.

There’s no hesitation, no experimentation as he moves forward to lick up and down the shaft in purposefully teasing strokes, calculated to draw moans from his lover, before circling his tongue torturously slow around the head, just enough to whet his appetite. After years of experience, his methods are ruthlessly honed, bordering on cruel. He loves the power he has in this position to keep Woojin teetering between pleasure and possibility.

By the time Jihoon finally closes his lips around the tip and sinks down, Woojin is reduced to whimpers. “Please, Jihoon-ah. Don’t tease tonight. I’ve been so good.” His hands thread through Jihoon’s hair, careful not to press down. Their concert preparations can’t afford to wait for one of them to recover vocally from a deep-throat session. That’ll have to wait for their planned trip to Hawaii afterwards. For now, Woojin’s fingers rest gently on the back of his lover’s head, creating another point of connection between them.

Over the years, Jihoon has worked hard to become an expert in bringing Woojin pleasure and this is his chance to show off a little. Careful of his teeth, he hollows his cheeks and varies the suction pressure, demonstrating the full spectrum of his abilities. Though he knows how to control his saliva better, he allows a little to leak out because he knows how much Woojin loves seeing the crystal drops adorning the sides of his mouth.

Having years of practice literally under his belt, Woojin lasts longer this time, but Jihoon knows how to take him apart and has a surprise in store. As he pulls back after a particularly long suck, he flutters his tongue quickly against the tip and the unexpected sensation has Woojin spilling into his mouth within seconds. Jihoon swallows as much as he can and laps up the remainder of the mess, having acquired the taste for Woojin long ago.

Sharing a lengthy, passionate kiss, they end their reenactment as they began their first sexual encounter. Jihoon grins shyly before asking, “Wanna reenact the shower part too?”

Woojin readily agrees as he readjusts his clothes to head out into the hallway. He pauses about halfway through tucking in his t-shirt. “Wait, where’d you learn that trick with your tongue?”

Feigning innocence, Jihoon is ready with an airy reply. “Oh, that? I’ve been trying out some new beatboxing techniques. You liked it?”

“Fuck, that was incredible. Feel free to practice on me anytime you’d like.”

“I’ll keep that in mind for later. We do have an anniversary coming up, you know.”

Stepping into the corridor, they walk proudly to the showers, side-by-side and hand-in-hand, together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Regarding the title, the dictionary definition of a reprise is “a repeated performance” and that’s an excellent three-word summary of this fic. Regarding the timeline of writing this, I wrote the first part of the flashback scene on December 30, 2018, meaning that when I wrote it, Wanna One was still together. This makes me rather angsty, but I also ended the note on my phone with “((Blowjobs go here))”. This makes me giggle. The duality of this fic’s origin story happens to perfectly characterize my relationship with this group and its members. On the one hand, I’m so very proud and delighted by what they’re doing now. On the other hand, I miss them together. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this final submission to 2parkweek2019, over a month late! As always, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/belatedwannable) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/belatedwannable). I welcome comments and conversations!


End file.
